A daughter's vengence
by EMBER DAUGHTER OF FRIEZA
Summary: This is the story of Frieza's daughter, Ember, who is on the hunt for the super Saiyan that killed her father. The story starts when Ember is only five but she'll grow up during the story. As you can tell this is my first fanfic and I'm very bad at summaries, so no hateful comments just helpful advice. ENJOY! (Chapter 2 updated)
1. Chapter 1: A birthday tragedy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE DRAGON BALL Z CHARACTERS! I OWN THE OC AND THIS STORY!**

**Chapter 1: A birthday tragedy**

**(Frieza's P.O.V.)**

I awoke to the sound of crying and rushed out of my bedroom. I ran down the hall and into Ember's room, I saw her whimpering and struggling in her small bed, 'must be another nightmare' I thought as I picked up my five-year old and woke her from her bad dream. Her eyes fluttered open and she giggled, happy to be in my arms, "my sweet child, did we have another bad dream?" Ember frowned and nodded her head, "was it about those awful monkeys again?" she buried her head in my chest and started to cry, "shhh...don't worry, Ember. Daddy's here and he's never going to let those Saiyan monkeys come near you" she looked up at me with her blood-red eyes and tear-stained face, "you promise?"

"I promise on my life" she smiled as I wiped away her tears, "now get some sleep, tomorrow we arrive at Namek and it's also your birthday tomorrow" her grin went wide as I placed her back in bed, "good night, my princess"

"Good night, daddy" and with that I took my leave and went back to bed.

**(The next day...)**** (Ember's P.O.V.)  
**  
Today was the big day, today I would turn six years old and go find the dragon balls with daddy and his henchmen. I quickly got dressed in my armour, brushed my teeth and ran to daddy's room, luckily he was already awake and outside his room. I ran up to him with a smile on my face, "have we landed yet?" a big boom was heard, "it seems we have" we quickly walked outside to see a lush green planet with three suns, daddy started barking out orders to his men and soon enough we got three of the dragon balls, but sadly I was ordered to stay on the ship...after what seemed like days had gone by I got bored and decided to train. I started off with the drones on my level but quickly got bored so I tried dad's level. Immediately I got shot in the back and the drone kicked me straight into the wall, it felt like all my bones had broken...but I couldn't give up! "I...won't...LOSE!" I felt power surging through my veins and my energy go amazingly high, I pointed my index finger and blew the drone to pieces, I stared in amazement, "d-did I do that?" I quickly looked at myself in the locker room mirror, I looked exactly like daddy in his final form but instead of purple plating I had amber orange plating and I had two small amber orange horns on my the top of my head..."I'm in my final form!" I started to jump for joy untill I heard a bunch of explosions outside the ship, I decided to have a look and saw from behind the safety of a boulder daddy in his final form fighting what seemed to be a Saiyan with his tail cut off, the Saiyan was losing which made a devilish smile grow on my face, then I saw it...a giant ball of energy in the sky, I had to warn him! "DADDY! LOOK AT THE SKY! LOOK AT THE SKY!" It was too late the giant ball of energy hit him and exploded! "D-daddy?" I broke down crying and screamed an ear shattering scream..."DAAAADDDDYYYYY!" Just as I was going to beat the Saiyan to a pulp a miracle happened...daddy appered, he was covered in blood and the tip of his tail cut off but he was alive! He blasted the Nemkian right in the heart then used his physic powers to blow up the small human, it was amazing! Then the thing I feared the most happened...the Saiyan became a super Saiyan! They clashed and daddy was losing, he knocked dad out and was going to kill him, I couldn't take it anymore! I quickly jumped in between him and the Saiyan and looked at him full of hate, "leave him alone..." the monster looked at me confused, "just go away...leave my daddy alone" his eyes widened and he staggered backwards but then got into a fighting stance, "I don't want to fight I just want to take my dad home" he stayed in his fighting stance, "sorry but I can't let you do that"

"Why not?"

"Because he'll just keep killing innocent people!" He rasied his voice, "he'll hurt everyone, ruin more lives, destroy more planets! Now...step out of the way before you get hurt" I clenched my fists and gave him a death stare,"No! I won't let another stupid monkey destroy my family again!" I felt a hand grasp mine, I looked behined me to see the hand belonged to my father, "run, Ember...run and don't look back...take one of the Ginu force's ships and fly to our home planet, you'll be safe there"

"B-but, dad..."

"No buts"

"I love you, daddy..."

"I love you too, my princess...NOW GO!" I hugged my daddy one last time and flew to one of the ships taking off to planet Frieza, once there I was greeted by my uncle Cooler and my grandpa, king cold. I came to them in tears and told them what happend, "men, get my ship ready! We're going to Namek to find Frieza!" Uncle carried me to my room and tried his best to comfert me. I cried into a deep sleep...


	2. Chapter 2: One last good-bye

**DISCLAMIER: I OWN THE OC BUT I DON'T OWN THE DRAGON BALL Z CHARACTERS!**

**CHAPTER 2: One last good-bye**

"Ember...wake up, Ember..."

"ugh...five more minutes"

"Ember! Wake up!"

"Huh?!" I shot straight up, I thought I heard his voice, "daddy?! Where are you?!" I quickly scanned where I was, all I could tell that I was in some kind of void, suddenly a dark cloud came towards me and formed into...DADDY?! "Daddy?! I-is it really you?!"

"Yes, my princess" I ran up to him and gave him a big hug, "oh daddy, please tell me this isn't a dream"

"Sadly, it is Ember"

"But how are you here?"

"I'm communicating to you through my spirit"

"Wait, if you're a spirit then...NO!" I broke down crying, I couldn't believe it...the Saiyan killed my dad, "shhh...it'll be okay, Ember. Now I don't have much time left so I need to tell you something, I want you to avenge me"

"In what way?"

"You will become the new ruler of the universe, you will get so strong that you will surpass the super Saiyan, you will go to earth and destroy the super Saiyan known as Goku but not before you make him suffer by killing his loved ones!"

"Consider it done!" A light soon appeared behind daddy, "Frieza! Your time is up!" the voice boomed, "daddy, please don't go!" I started to cry again and for the first time I saw daddy start to cry, "I'm sorry Ember...but you have to be brave and strong now, for the both of us..."

"Good bye, daddy, I love You,..."

"Good bye, Ember, I love you..." with those last words he turned into the black cloud and went swirling into the light and I woke up. I was back in my room, I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth suddenly I heard knocking at my door, "madem, Ember! Your brother, Kuriza, has arrived!"

**(I'm sorry if this chapter was short but I promise that the next chapter will be even better! but I can't do it until someone does the poll, so please do it!)**


	3. DO THE POLL!

PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! DO THE POLL (WHICH IS ON MY PROFILE) SO I CAN WRITE CHAPTER 3!


End file.
